Mobility of charge carriers in transistor devices with silicon channel materials may be increased by introducing germanium into the silicon channel. However, current methods of providing germanium into the silicon channel may be costly or difficult due to shrinking transistor features associated with creation of smaller transistor devices for greater performance and/or providing smaller dies for smaller die implementations such as, for example, for use in mobile computing devices.